


beast-taming.

by prismatic_starstuff



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Can be taken as Angbang if you want it to be, Gen, Mairon is too busy being a papa to his wolves instead of taming them, Melkor goes to watch Mairon tame his war creatures, Or not if you don't want it to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23552935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prismatic_starstuff/pseuds/prismatic_starstuff
Summary: Melkor goes out to watch Mairon tame his beasts. He does not find Mairon taming any beasts.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 44





	beast-taming.

When Melkor had set out from the fortress to see how Mairon was getting on with the taming of his beasts, he had expected to see his lieutenant exerting an iron will over the creatures. He had expected to see mighty things savaging prey at his command, majestic dragons in flight only to descend at their master’s call; he had expected to see well-trained servants listening to every word of their lord.

…He had not expected to see Mairon on the ground, half-buried in the snow; he had not expected to see his mighty lieutenant amidst and partially under a group of wolves, and he had not expected to hear laughter ringing out as said wolves licked at him like puppies might.

The smallest of the pack, just a baby really, had nestled itself comfortably in the Maia’s long red hair which splayed out in the snow behind his fallen form; meanwhile, the largest one (which Melkor presumed may have perhaps been the father) had lay itself across him, licking affectionately at his face along with another which sat at his side (Melkor presumed this was the mother.) Throughout this display, Mairon was desperately trying to turn his head to avoid the animals’ kisses, both hands settled on the adult wolves’ heads and patting them fondly as he laughed away.

Melkor’s eyebrows raised, and his eyes slowly blinked. This was most certainly unexpected… Yet still, he found himself unable to tear his eyes away from the sight. He had never seen the Maia like this, so joyful and so free… “Mairon,” he spoke to make his presence known, seeing as how his lieutenant seemed to be away in another world.

A startled sound left Mairon, and he seemed to freeze in place for a moment. Eyes widened, he turned his head sharply in Melkor’s direction. “My lord!” he cried, immediately pushing himself up and out from under the wolf, hair slipping out from under the sleeping pup. “Ah, I apologise! I wasn’t… expecting you…” he trailed off, taking the kneeling position of a faithful servant and staring intently at the ground, pointed ears flattening in clear embarrassment.

The two wolf parents sat themselves at either side of Mairon, while the baby didn’t look quite as impressive, instead opting to gently mouth at Mairon’s wrist. (To the Maia’s credit, he didn’t react in the slightest.) Red eyes scanning over the scene before him, Melkor felt an odd warmth in his chest despite the cold, and he found himself smiling just a tiny bit as he stepped forward. “…What are their names?”

Fiery eyes widened further as Mairon turned his head back up to his master, and his head tilted, a frown creasing his brow as though he wasn’t quite sure that he’d heard correctly.

Striding across the snow, the Vala passed by his Maia and leaned down to give one of the wolves a pat on the head, chuckling as it so quickly went from a mighty creature of war to an excited panting thing at the slightest bit of attention. …Actually, it was kind of like Mairon in that regard, he realised: strong and fearsome on the outside, devoted and eager to please on the inside. “Well?” he prompted, turning his head to face his still-kneeling lieutenant.

Seeing that his master’s interest was genuine, the Maia’s eyes visibly brightened, and he stood and approached; and as he did, he smiled so cheerfully, and he gladly told his Vala all about his creatures. Names, ages, what they’d learned to do and what they were going to be taught… all manner of things that Melkor hadn’t known as he’d never thought to ask, all relayed to him with such excitement and pride.

And while none of this was in any way what he had expected to see when he had set out… the Vala wouldn’t deny it: he found himself very much preferring this.


End file.
